Into The Past: Cho Gonnos Story
by CassiaKomoshiro
Summary: I know it's been done a lot. The detailed story concerning Cho Hakkai before he was acctually Cho Hakkai. At least my hypothesis. Chapter 1up! My first story!


It seemed as if it were such a normal day. He woke up by the side of his beloved, gazing down at her innocent form. Everything always seemed so innocent in sleep.

Kannan.

She was both his sister and his lover. As he gazed down at her, memories of their past flew by him. When he was a child, he had a deep hatred buried in his heart. He hated the other kids for teasing him. The other children in the orphanage always seemed to have acted cruel towards him. Maybe it was just taking out their grievances out on him. It was hard enough of a struggle for any child to loose their parents. He should know that.

And so, he turned away from the presence of all others and stuck to his books. Sinking into the void of knowledge before him he always seemed to be content. That was his escape at the time. That was his way of control. Until he met Kannan . . .

Would it be odd to say that at first he didn't even know? It had been so long since he had last seen his sister, he was not even positive that he even had one. But as he first happened to walk by her he knew that he loved her. Her warm gaze seemed to have melted away the coldness residing in his heart. And her soft voice was always there to comfort him when he was in a time of helplessness.

He hadn't seen her since he was but a small child. When they were separated from each other. Kannan was adopted and he was left to fend for himself in the cruel orphanage. Of course he wouldn't remember from all the way back then

When he did meet Kannan again he was about seventeen. Already a man in his own eyes and it would be one year until he was officially released from the orphanage to be able to live on his own. He was looking outside the window when he happened to see a young woman walking past the orphanage with a bag of groceries in her hands.

She enticed him, intrigued him. Her long brunet hair waving in the wind. The bright yellow hat blocking her from the shade.

It was then that a large gust had appeared for out of no where and taken the hat off from her head. Worried she went to reach for it, but couldn't grab it in time. It flew away from her and right towards him. He, sitting along the window at that time was just lucky enough to catch it for her. It's soft fibers lying gently within his hands.

"Excuse me," She replied. Her voice was just as beautiful as her appearance. It was sweet and gentle; it seemed to have blown past him like the wind. "Can I have my hat back?"

He looked over towards her surprised. It was just his luck that she would happen to notice her staring. He looked away coldly. _Just pretend that it wasn't happening._

"My hat?" She replied, reminding him that he still held the young woman's hat in his grasp.

"I've already heard you once," he replied. After years of taunting from the other kids he had an instinct to act coldly towards the others around him. "Don't worry, I'm going to give it back."

"Oh," She replied, seemingly shocked over the matter. It was then that he had first seen her warm smile. "Good."

He jumped out of the windowsill and walked out towards the orphanages' gate. He could feel his pulse quicken as he approached the young woman. A questioning look lain across her face. But even then he seemed beautiful to her. Was it possible for such a face to exist?

"Here," He replied blandly, keeping his cold emotionless exterior. But she only seemed to have looked right past it. "What are you looking at?"

"You," She responded simply. "You look . . .familiar."

He blushed.

"Well, I haven't seen you my entire life." He replied as he turned back towards the orphanage hoping that she did not see the shade of red that his face has become. It was then that he realized he wasn't going anywhere.

The girl had grabbed onto his wrist and didn't seem to let go. "Please don't go yet," She replied innocently. Even her voice was beautiful. "You haven't told me your name."

His name. He never liked his name. He thought it to be rough and ugly, like a bad taste that never seemed to leave your mouth. What was the point in telling her his real name anyway?

"Akio, my names Akio." He said looking away not seeming to sustain eye contact with the girl.

"Oh really? My name is Komoshiro Ami.. Pleased to meet you Akio."

And with that, a smile once again came across her face. A smile that seemed to have made the clouds themselves part and show the sun for the first time all morning.


End file.
